


Indulgence

by sinshine



Series: Salt Water [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Filth, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki figures that really, in the grand scheme of things, touching himself with Hide just on the other side of the door isn't the worst thing he's done. Probably not even top ten. (mild spoilers for tgre 86)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I have done it. I have joined the world of fanfiction writing for SIN. Oneshot for now, may add more later.

_This was a mistake._

Kaneki had made more than a few mistakes in his lifetime, but somehow he just kept making even fucking more of them. But this thought wasn't stopping him. Somehow, knowing the exact _wrongness_ of what he was doing in this situation only served to arouse him more.

 _What would Hide think?_  
  
He suppressed a moan and buried his face further into the pillow; the one that was currently wearing Hide's t-shirt. He had found it in the living room the other night, purely by happenstance. Hide must have forgotten it while he was doing laundry because it smelled like his detergent. But even under the light scent of lavender, Kaneki could still smell Hide. He had picked it up with the intention of returning it, truly, but he had made the mistake of _smelling_ it- of lifting the soft cotton to his face and inhaling deeply.

_Hide with his warm, freckled skin and bright smile and laughter like sunlight and hands that were newly calloused but still only ever touched him gently-_

“Ah~!” And now here he was, lying in bed on his stomach. Hips lifted just enough to stroke himself and to thrust into his own hand, the smell of Hide inspiring his imagination to _what if Hide were above me right now, touching me like this?_ and Kaneki felt a shudder radiate from his core outwards, getting closer to his peak. He knew Hide's voice so well that it was almost too easy (sinfully easy) to imagine a low whisper next to his ear ' _Shh... quiet, Kaneki. You don't want the others to hear you like this, do you?'_

 _Like this?_ Gasping and needy and wanting, body flushed and too hot. Fantasizing about the boy who had been by his side almost his entire life but whom he had always kept at arm's length. What would Hide do if he knew? Would he be repulsed or would he _touch him gently, light kisses pressed against his neck and shoulders, fingers threading through his hair, hands and lips traveling lower, the kisses becoming open-mouthed, the feeling of teeth and tongue in all the right places, soft gasps of his name 'Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki'_

It was so wrong to want this, but he hadn't wanted anything for himself in so long. Oh, but Hide and the muscles that rippled under tanned skin, the scars he bore as proof of his love for Kaneki, and the songs he would hum in the kitchen while making breakfast; still in broken English but steadily becoming more fluent, chewing on his lower lip when a lyric escaped his memory. Hide's lips soft around his thumb when he bit on the nail, Hide's tongue darting out to lick a long stripe up an ice pop to keep it from dripping, then having it drip anyway and sucking the syrup off his fingers while laughing.

Kaneki bit down on his free hand- the one wrapped around the pillow- to stifle another sound as he thumbed the slit, smoothing slick precum over himself. _No,_ if Hide were here then he wouldn't bite. He drew two of his fingers into his mouth and began to lick and suck on them.

_'That's right, Kaneki, just like that... You're so good, aren't you? Are you gonna be good and come for me?'_

His hips were stuttering now, losing their rhythm.

_Hide, Hide, Hide, I'm close- I'm going to-!_

“Kaneki?”

Kaneki's heart shot out of his body, up somewhere into the stratosphere and then rammed back down into his chest. _Fuck fuck fuck...!_

“Hey man, are you awake yet?” Hide rapped his knuckles lightly on the bedroom door.

Kaneki had stilled completely. Among his many other mistakes, one of them had been agreeing to live with Hide.

After things had settled down, after Cochlea, Kaneki had agreed to move into one of the apartments above Touka's cafe. He told them that he wanted to live by himself again but Touka and Hide had shared a look that said they thought this was Not a Good Idea. Kaneki thought that it would be safer for them, since he was now even more of a target after deciding to adopt the One-Eyed-King moniker. They argued that it was for that very reason that he _should_ live with them, with people who cared about him. So, he moved into the two-bedroom upstairs with Hide.

Which really had been such a terrible, terrible mistake.

“Ka-ne-ki~!” Hide whined on the other side of the door.

He suddenly wondered if Hide would sound like that if the other man were underneath him, plaintive and begging. Kaneki's cock twitched in his hand at the sound of his voice, still very hard.

Did he dare? ...Well, what was one more mistake anyway. He wiped the hand that had been in his mouth on the pillow, then pulled it snug against him. He inhaled deeply and answered with a voice that was much more steady than he felt.

“Yeah, I'm awake. Just overslept.” He resumed stroking himself, the smell of Hide in his lungs, and Hide's voice-

“Well, get up! You're the one who wanted to be at the bookstore when it opened, your highness.”

 _Fuck!_ That nickname should have been annoying but instead it had been, well, kind of hot.

Could he get Hide to do it again?

“Don't call me that!” Kaneki yelled, voice muffled by the pillow. His legs were beginning to shake.

“Oh, sorry about that, _my liege.”_

Kaneki pumped his hand faster over slick skin, gasping quietly for breath-

“It's just that we have a tight schedule to keep, _my king.”_

He bit into the pillow this time (committing to memory the way Hide said 'tight _'_ ), unable to completely hold back a groan and almost painfully hard-

“But who am I to chastise _my lord Kaneki_? I am but your loyal servant-”

He was panting now, feverish, hips thrusting wantonly and on the very edge-

“-and I suppose you may do with me _whatever you wish_ -”

He came hard, rutting against the duvet and his shaking hand, entire body quivering, blinking bright spots out of his vision-

“- _including_ telling me to get up at a ridiculously early hour on our day off and then sleeping through your own alarm!”

Kaneki collapsed entirely onto the bed, dazed and breathing heavily. His heart rate gradually slowed back down to something manageable.

“...Kaneki?”

“...Yeah?”

“Are you up yet? What're you doing?”

_Uhh._

“Uhh.” _Shit._ Kaneki rubbed his not-covered-in-semen palm over his face, pushing his hair back. He took a deep, grounding breath before speaking. “If you're my servant, shouldn't you bring me breakfast in bed?”

Hide made an 'I'm incredibly affronted' sound and kicked the door. “If you're not ready in ten minutes, I'm going back to bed!”

 ........


End file.
